A Special Date
by Alexandra Braginsky
Summary: Kencan Sanji dan Zoro. warning:OOCness. review?
1. Chapter 1

Blackleg Sanji,seorang siswa flamboyan kelas 3-A sma swasta terkemuka,putra tunggal dari pemilik restoran paling terkenal di kota GrandLine,julukannya di sekolah adalah Pangeran Cinta,dikarenakan hobinya mengencani dan memutuskan cewek sesuka hati. Ia berkulit putih,berambut pirang seperti Zeff,ayahnya,dan bermata biru. Tubuhnya langsing,kakinya panjang. Dilihat dari sisi manapun,ia memang tampan dan menarik. Hanya saja,ia memiliki kekurangan yakni alisnya sangat ikal.

Walaupun begitu,ia mempunyai 'pacar' bernama Roronoa Zoro kelas 2-C. Pemuda satu ini berambut hijau,berkulit coklat dan selalu membawa 3 pedang. Ia adalah ketua klub kendo disekolahnya dan selalu memenangkan turnamen yang diselenggarakan di Grandline. Sifatnya bertolak belakang dengan Sanji. Sanji adalah seorang yang ramah dan gentleman,sedangkan dia cool dan selalu menjadi pendiam jika berada di dekat wanita yang ingin mendekatinya. Dia adalah saingan Sanji ketika pertama kali masuk ke sekolah ini. Sanji yang lebih dulu masuk dan menjadi 'heart-throb' bagi siswi-siswi disekolah,teralihkan perhatiannya ketika siswi-siswi mulai membicarakan Roronoa Zoro,yang berpotensi menjadi heart-throb tapi memilih menjadi 'heart-killer' siswi-siswi yang cantik dan seksi. Bila Sanji membuka mata lebar-lebar dan menegakkan kuping setinggi mungkin bila salah satu dari siswi itu berbicara dengannya,Zoro mungkin akan memalingkan muka dan menutup kedua telinga. Karena sifat mereka yang bertolak belakang inilah mereka jadi tertarik pada satu sama lain. Mungkin memang aneh dan menjijikkan dan menggelikan,cowok berpacaran dengan cowok. Tapi di Grandline High School tidak melarang mengenai hal-hal seperti itu.

Sanji berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju kelas Zoro,mengucapkan salam sopan kepada para guru atau memuji-muji betapa cantiknya beberapa siswi,yang hanya terkikik salah tingkah.

Sampailah ia di kelas 2-C. Ia membuka pintu lebar-lebar dan mulai berteriak.

"Marimooo! Ayo pulang!"

Zoro,yang duduk di pojokan,hanya ber-'hn' seperti biasa,tapi mengambil tas dan pedang-pedangnya sekaligus menghampiri si koki genit. Sebenarnya Sanji bukan koki sih,hanya saja ia sangat suka memasak dan cita-citanya adalah menjadi koki yang mendirikan restoran,seperti ayahnya. Ia bahkan sudah bertekad akan menamai restorannya dengan nama 'All Blue'.

Sanji tersenyum ketika Zoro menghampirinya. Adik kelas tersayangnya satu ini hampir sama tingginya dengan dia. Tapi dia masih lebih tinggi beberapa senti.

Sanji menggandeng tangan Zoro. Ia menyukai rasa hangat yang Zoro berikan,dan sela diantara jari-jarinya menghilang ketika tangan Zoro bertautan dengannya. Bagi Sanji,Zoro seperti pengisi setiap kekosongan yang ada.

Zoro balik menggenggam tangan Sanji,kali ini lebih erat. Sanji tersenyum kecil dan mencium dahi si marimo dengan sayang. Menurutnya rambut Zoro sangat wangi. Zoro hanya bisa blushing melihat tingkah pacarnya,mengundang tawa dari orang-orang yang lewat.

"Hei,hari ini kau tidak sibuk kan?"

Tanya Sanji kepada Zoro.

"Tidak,memangnya ada apa? Kau mau mengajakku sparring?"

Sanji tersenyum puas.

"Kalau begitu,nanti malam aku jemput kau dengan mobil ya,kita nge-date. Lagian besok kan libur."

Alis Zoro terangkat. Tumben sekali si pirang ini bersikap romantis. Maksudnya,bersikap romantis kepada Zoro. Ia terlalu sering bersikap romantis kepada para ladies dibandingkan pacarnya sendiri. Kadang Zoro mengeluhkan hal itu tapi tidak pernah bicara apa-apa.

"Tumben sekali kau mengajakku jalan-jalan. Memang kita mau kemana?"

Sanji tertawa sambil hendak mengacak rambut hijau Zoro,tapi Zoro menghindar sehingga tangan Sanji hanya mengenai udara kosong.

"Sekalian aku mau menginap di apartemenmu saja,soalnya Zeff mau menginap diluar. Katanya sih mau kencan dengan cewek ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat. Tidak salah kan?"

Zoro cemberut. Memang selalu cemberut,tapi yang ini agak terlihat manja di mata Sanji.

"Hm. Siapa yang bilang salah?"

Katanya agak sinis,membuat Sanji agak heran.

"Hei,hei,kau kenapa?"

"Yah,biasanya kau selalu sibuk mengurusi cewek-cewek itu untuk diajak ke tempat tidur. Sekarang,tumben sekali kau memikirkanku."

Sanji nyengir,ternyata itu yang membuat Zoro ngambek! Ternyata, rumput laut ini ada manisnya juga sedikit. Sanji merangkul Zoro dengan tangan kanannya.

"Tentu saja tidak,mereka memang cantik,tapi aku hanya memikirkanmu,bodoh. Oh,dan aku belum pernah mengajak seseorang ke tempat tidur kecuali...pacarku satu ini."

Sanji tersenyum menggoda dengan mesum. Wajah Zoro memerah,ia menekap mulut dengan satu tangan.

Ia melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sanji,dan siap menghunuskan pedangnya pada si koki cinta. Tapi Sanji terlalu gesit (seperti biasa) dan sudah mengambil langkah seribu sambil tertawa-tawa.

"Kau tidak akan pernah berhasil,bodoh!" Teriak Zoro.

Sambil berlari Sanji balas berteriak,"Kita lihat saja nanti!" Mendapatkan hadiah lemparan sandal dari ibu-ibu karena terlalu berisik.

XXXXXXXXXXXXskipskipXXXXXX

17.00 PM

Zoro baru selesai mandi ketika handphonenya berdering,menandakan ada pesan baru. Sambil melingkarkan handuk di kepalanya,ia mengambil hp nokia 5630 xpress music model candy bar,hadiah dari Sanji saat ia berulang tahun. Layar hp-nya menunjukkan tulisan "one new message" jarinya mengklik 'open' sambil menggosok rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk.

'Hey babe,I've been thinking 'bout u. What're u doing now?'

Begitulah isi pesan dari Sanji.

Zoro melepas handuknya dang berbaring di tempat tidur apartemennya. Zoro tinggal sendirian di apartemen yang lumayan besar di Grandline. Orangtuanya sudah meninggal dan ia tidak mempunyai keluarga lain. Ia membiayai kehidupannya sehari-hari dengan bekerja menjadi guru kendo di dojo milik teman ayahnya. Teman ayahnya sangat menyayangi Zoro layaknya anak sendiri,terutama setelah putrinya,yang teman dekat Zoro juga,meninggal dalam kecelakaan. Zoro sering menerima bonus gaji walaupun ia lebih sering menolak dibanding menerima dengan ramah. Teman ayahnyalah yang membiayainya sekolah sejak SMP di Grandline. Jika tidak,mungkin ia akan terdampar di sekolah negeri macam SMP dan SMA Konoha yang notabene dibawah SMP dan SMA Grandline.

Kepalanya sudah beristirahat dengan nyaman di bantal,sementara jarinya mengetik pesan baru untuk dikirimkan.

'nothing special. koki genit gombal. Love u.'

Sent.

Baru beberapa detik,hp Zoro kembali bergetar.

'Hahaha :D. Love you too. I'll pick u up at 7 pm. See you,dear. Kiss.'

Zoro tersenyum melihat layar hp-nya. Ia bersyukur mempunyai pacar yang romantis dan penyayang seperti Sanji. Ia bangkit dari tempat tidur dan menaruh hp-nya di meja kecil disebelah tempat tidurnya.

Zoro melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur mencari sake. Ia sangat suka sake,bahkan sake murah sekalipun. Dan memang ia hanya mampu membeli sake murah,setelah penghasilannya digunakan untuk bayar apartemen dan makannya sehari-hari.

Setelah mengambil sebotol sake,ia duduk di balkon,mengagumi pemandangan sore kota Grandline sambil menghabiskan sakenya.

Ketika berjalan masuk ke kamarnya,jam digital di samping tempat tidurnya sudah menunjukkan pukul 6:15. Ia segera membuang botol sake yang sudah kosong dan berganti pakaian.

6.30 PM.

Sanji mengemudikan mobil alphard-nya kearah apartemen Zoro. Ia mengenakan kemeja putih dan celana panjang hitam dengan sedikit semprotan parfum Calvin klein.

Tangan kanan memegang setir,tangan kirinya meraih blackberry gemini white yang ada di sakunya. Menekan beberapa nomor dan tombol hijau.

Ia menempelkan blackberrynya ke telinga,mendengar beberapa nada sambung sebelum terdengar suara bass yang dikenalnya .

"Halo?"

"Hei,aku sedang di jalan. Siap-siap ya,marimo! Jangan berdandan jelek."

"Sudah siap. Kau yang lama. hn."

"Oke,tunggu sebentar,aku mau cari parkir. Love you so much."

"Iya,cepatlah sedikit. love you too."

Sanji memutuskan sambungan. Matanya berkeliling mencari tempat parkir yang masih kosong.

Setelah memarkirkan mobil dan dirinya dengan aman(seorang gembel yang mengaku bernama Brook terus mengikutinya! Mencurigakan),Sanji membawa tas yang berisi beberapa potong bajunya sambil melangkahkan kaki ke lobby. Tangannya menekan tombol lift ke lantai 3.

Sanji berjalan kearah ruangan nomor 38. Zoro memilih nomor ruangan itu karena sama dengan tanggal Sanji 'menembak'nya. Tanggal 3 bulan agustus 3 tahun lalu,saat Zoro masih duduk di kelas 2 smp dan Sanji kelas 3 smp.

Sanji menekan bel.

Ting-tong!

Terdengar suara orang bergerak dari dalam ruangan,kemudian muncullah Zoro.

Sani tersenyum kepadanya kemudian menjatuhkan tas dan memeluknya dengan posesif. Asal tahu saja, Sanji adalah orang yang mudah cemburu.

Zoro balas memeluknya untuk beberapa saat,menaruh kepalanya di pundak Sanji dan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sanji. Sanji melepaskan pelukan mereka dan mecium bibir Zoro yang menggoda dengan bersemangat. Zoro membalas ciuman itu dengan sama bersemangatnya. Ciuman maut Sanji adalah salah satu yang terbaik di dunia Zoro. Zoro merasa otaknya tersedot keluar dan digantikan dengan kembang api. Sanji selalu mendominasi Zoro,tapi bukan berarti Zoro tidak menyukai hal itu.

Ketika mereka saling melepaskan diri,Zoro dapat merasakan nafas Sanji agak terengah-engah. Ia pun merasakan nafasnya menjadi lebih cepat dan jantungnya berdebar-debar. Hormon memang mempengaruhi.

"Ayo masuk."

"Terimakasih,sayang,"

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu."

Sanji tertawa kecil. Ia masuk ke kamar Zoro dan menaruh tasnya sembarangan. Zoro sudah duduk di sofa. Kemudian Sanji ikut duduk di sofa sambil mengecup pelan bibir pacarnya. Zoro langsung memeluk Sanji. Tangan Sanji pun menemukan jalan ke pinggang ramping milik Zoro.

Mereka terdiam seperti itu untuk beberapa saat,menikmati keheningan yang nyaman.

"Katanya kau mau mengajakku ke suatu tempat?" Tanya Zoro.

"Oh iya,hampir saja aku lupa. Ayo kita berangkat!"

"Ng,apa tidak masalah jika aku berpakaian seperti ini?"

Sanji mengerlingkan matanya ke tubuh Zoro,ia mengenakan kaus hitam polos yang mengikuti lekuk tubuhnya dan jeans hitam yang mengikuti lekuk kakinya pula. Matanya mengawasi tubuh pacarnya yang menarik itu selama beberapa saat.

"Tidak apa-apa! Bukan tempat yang sangat spesial kok,jangan terlalu senang."

"Siapa bilang aku senang?"

"Tidak ada."

Sanji menarik tangan Zoro keluar dari kamar apartemennya. Zoro mengunci pintu depan dan menaruh kuncinya dibawah pot bunga. Metode ini tidak akan bertahan dua menit jika diterapkan di Indonesia,tapi itulah yang membuktikan keajaiban Grandline.

Zoro menaiki mobil alphard milik Sanji dengan agak ogah-ogahan.

"Memangnya kita mau kemana sih?"

Sanji tersenyum sambil memperhatikan pacarnya yang duduk di sebelahnya di kursi kemudi. Kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit kedepan untuk mencium pipi Zoro. Zoro tidak bisa menahan senyum melihat tingkah Sanji.

"Lihat saja nanti,sekarang kau diam dan ikut saja."

Mereka berjalan cukup lama hingga Zoro tertidur. Sanji terkikik melihat air liur yang turun dari sudut bibir Zoro dan tidak bisa menahan dorongan untuk tidak menjilat bibir itu. Ketika lampu merah,Sanji menjilat ujung bibir Zoro. Zoro bergerak sedikit sambil menggumamkan kata-kata yang sulit dimengerti. Tapi Sanji yakin tadi ia mendengar Zoro memanggil namanya. Tiba-tiba Sanji mengerem.

"Nah,sudah sampai!"

"Zzzz..."

"..."

Sanji mengguncang pelan badan Zoro kekanan dan kekiri. Tidak ada balasan.

TING!

Ide nakal muncul di pikiran Sanji.

Sanji mulai mendekati Zoro,kemudian menempelkan bibirnya di bibir pacarnya,lidahnya menguak sedikit mulut Zoro yang memang sudah terbuka. Lidahnya mempermainkan lidah Zoro.

Tangannya mencari celah ke kaus hitam yang dikenakan Zoro. Setelah berhasil masuk,ia mencari tonjolan kecil dan mulai memelintir dan menekan tonjolan tersebut. Ujung jari telunjuknya mengelilingi tonjolan milik Zoro,sebelum memilinnya dengan lembut.

Zoro bereaksi. Ia mendesah kedalam mulut Sanji.

"Nnnh..mmfh.."

Plop. Sanji melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Zoro. Ia juga mengeluarkan tangannya dari dalam baju Zoro. Kelopak mata Zoro mulai terangkat sampai benar-benar terbuka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Katanya agak kehabisan nafas.

"Mencoba membangunkanmu."

Zoro setengah tertawa,setengah mendesah,matanya masih terlihat mengantuk. Ia menguap lebar-lebar.

"Dimana kita?"

"Di pantai Sunny."

Zoro benar-benar terbangun.

"Apaaaa?"

Continue


	2. Chapter 2

"Untuk apa kau membawaku kemari?"

"Ayolah,keluar dulu dari mobil."

Zoro ragu-ragu,tapi akhirnya keluar dari mobil Sanji dan menutup pintu di belakangnya. Sanji mengunci mobilnya.

"Nah,jelaskan padaku."

"Ikut aku dulu."

Sanji mengamit tangan Zoro dan membawanya ke pinggir pantai. Zoro tidak dapat melihat ke arah laut lepas karena gelap. Di sekeliling mereka cukup ramai,tapi Sanji terus menarik tangan mereka hingga sampai ke tempat yang agak sepi. Tempat ini juga dipenuhi pasangan-pasangan seperti Zoro dan Sanji. Bedanya,lebih banyak lelaki dengan perempuan.

"Nah,duduk disini."

Zoro tidak bisa berkata apa-apa saat Sanji mendorongnya ke tikar diatas pasir.

Sanji menghampiri penjual kentang bakar dan membeli coke untuknya dan Zoro. Kemudian kembali ke tempat yang tadi. Zoro sedang memandang laut lepas. Sekarang banyak kapal-kapal megah yang sepertinya hendak menepi,sehingga laut terlihat indah dengan banyak lampu dari kapal-kapal tersebut.

"Hei,ini untukmu."

Sanji menyodorkan kentang bakar dan coke yang baru ia beli kepada Zoro.

Zoro menerimanya kemudian menggumamkan 'terima kasih'. Mereka makan dalam diam untuk beberapa saat,mengamati laut yang kini dipenuhi kapal-kapal besar yang siap merapat.

"Nah,jadi,jelaskan padaku alasan kenapa aku dibawa kemari."

Zoro angkat bicara. Sanji menyesap coke-nya sebelum berbicara.

"Ng,tidak ada apa-apa sih."

Jawab Sanji santai,membuat Zoro agak sewot. Zoro diam selama beberapa saat.

"Zoro,ingat waktu pertama kali kita bertemu?waktu kau kelas 1 dan aku kelas 2."

Zoro tertawa.

"Tidak mungkin aku lupa. Bertemu dengan si koki bodoh ini."

Sanji ikut tertawa.

X FlashBack X

_"Hei,kau!" Teriak Sanji kepada salah satu anak baru yang akan menjalani masa orientasi siswa. Marimo ini sangat susah dibilangin dan sama sekali tidak hormat pada seniornya! Sanji adalah wakil ketua osis. Anggota osis lainnya sudah menyerah menghadapi rumput kepala batu itu._

_"Ng,apa?"_

_"Bukan 'ng,apa?'! Baris yang benar! Rapikan bajumu! Jangan mengecat rambut! Apa kau tidak bisa membaca peraturan? Dan mana name-tag mu?"_

_"Tidak bawa. Aku tidak mengecat rambut,ini asli. Apa urusanmu jika aku tidak memakai baju dengan benar? Luruskan dulu alismu yang keriting itu."_

_Sanji benar-benar meledak._

_Akhirnya,masa orientasi pada hari itu harus dibubarkan karena guru-guru serta anggota osis lainnya harus melerai dua orang pemuda yang bertengkar dengan kekuatan diluar manusia biasa._

_Setahun berikutnya dipenuhi dengan pertengkaran. Namun,tidak ada yang kebencian yang tersirat di mata keduanya._

_Sanji selalu mencari masalah dengan Zoro agar ia bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengan si marimo. Zoro,memang tidak mengakui,tapi ia merasakan ada yang berbeda dengan Sanji. Lambat laun,seiring dengan pertengkaran yang ada,mereka makin mengenal lebih jauh tentang diri mereka. Muncullah rasa yang tak biasa diantara mereka._

_Hingga pada akhirnya,dibawah langit cerah berangin sejuk bulan agustus,Sanji menyatakan rasa tersebut kepada Zoro. Walaupun melalui sedikit pertentangan batin,Zoro bisa menerima Sanji sepenuhnya._

X End Of FlashBack X

Sanji tersenyum kepada Zoro,yang membalas senyuman itu. Kemudian Sanji berdiri dan menarik tangan Zoro agar ikut berdiri. Mulanya Zoro agak bingung,tapi akhirnya ikut berdiri.

Tubuh kedua pemuda itu membentuk siluet panjang di pasir pantai Sunny. Sanji memandang Zoro dengan serius. Zoro membalas tatapan itu dengan sama seriusnya. Sanji menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Zoro,aku tahu kau baru berusia 16 tahun,dan aku 17 tahun. Tapi kita sudah bersama selama 3 tahun,dan itu bukanlah waktu yang sebentar..jadi.."

"Bisakah kau bicara langsung ke intinya?",potong Zoro.

"Bisakah kau tidak menyelaku untuk beberapa saat saja?kumohon?"

"Baiklah."

Sanji menarik nafas dalam-dalam lagi. Kemudian ia berlutut di depan Zoro dan mengeluarkan kotak hitam berukuran kecil dari dalam sakunya. Mata Zoro melebar,mengetahui kemana ini akan berjalan selanjutnya.

"Zoro,aku hanya akan bertanya padamu satu kali..."

Zoro menarik nafas. Sanji memegang tangan Zoro.

"May I be your one and only love forever? May I stand by your side from now,and forever? I promise I will make you happy,no matter what happen. Zoro..."

"Would you marry me?"

Pandangan Zoro agak kabur oleh air mata yang sedikit menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Zoro terisak pelan dan mengangkat Sanji agar berdiri pada kakinya. Mereka berpandangan selama beberapa saat. Walaupun dihalangi oleh air mata,Zoro dapat melihat wajah Sanji yang penuh harap. Ia memukul pundak Sanji pelan,kemudian ia memeluk Sanji dengan erat.

"Yes,yes I will. I love you,Sanji"

Sanji balas memeluk Zoro,melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Zoro yang langsing. Setelah Zoro melepaskannya,Sanji memasukkan cincin emas polos ke jari manis kiri Zoro. Terpahat dan dapat terbaca dengan jelas di permukaan cincin tersebut, tulisan "Sanji's". Zoro pun memasukkan cincin perak kehijauan ke jari manis Sanji. Sama dengan cincin miliknya,di permukaan cincin perak itu juga terdapat tulisan "Zoro's".

Mata mereka bertemu,disusul dengan bibir mereka. Tepat ketika Sanji menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Zoro,kembang api meledak di atas lautan sehingga mereka memisahkan diri. Jelas sekali salah seorang dari kapal-kapal besar yang tadi memasangnya. Namun itu bukan kembang api biasa.

Lama kelamaan,kembang api itu membentuk tulisan 'Sanji and Zoro forever!',berpendar indah di langit sebelum menghilang. Zoro melihat dengan pandangan bertanya ke arah Sanji yang menggaruk kepala dengan salah tingkah.

"Aku meminta temanku,kapten Luffy,untuk membuat kejutan ini untukmu. Itu dia."

Zoro menolehkan kepalanya ke salah satu kapal bernama 'Thousand Sunny' dan jelas-jelas seluruh awak kapal tersebut sedang melihat ke arahnya dan Sanji,memberikan applaus dan meneriakkan 'selamat! Semoga berbahagia!' Tapi suara itu dikalahkan oleh ucapan selamat dari suara menggelegar sang kapten,yang sedang berdiri disamping wanita berambut oranye. Ia melambaikan tangan kepada Sanji dan Zoro,yang dibalas oleh Sanji,dan oleh Zoro juga walaupun ia tidak mengenal kapten Luffy ini. Zoro yakin ia juga melihat sekelebatan rambut pirang yang ia yakini adalah milik Zeff,ayah Sanji. Ia sedang merangkul seorang wanita berambut hitam,tampak sedikit mabuk,tapi ikut berteriak untuk anaknya.

Sanji menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Zoro. Zoro berbisik,"terima kasih Sanji,ini adalah kencan terindah yang pernah kualami. Terima kasih.".

Sanji mencium Zoro seperti yang biasa dilakukannya. "Sama-sama,Zoro. Aku.." Sanji mengangkat tangan kiri Zoro dan mencium tangannya. Zoro blushing. Ini jelas hari terbaik dalam hidupnya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

End.


	3. Chapter 3

Zoro memakai kemeja berwarna hitam dan celana kain hitam. Ia membawa sebuket bunga. Ia melihat ke arah kalender yang menunjukkan tanggal merah di beberapa baris,sebelum keluar dari kamarnya dan turun menuju lobby.

Hari ini,ia akan mengunjungi makam orangtuanya bersama Sanji. Ketika sampai di lobby,ia melihat Sanji yang juga berpakaian serba hitam seperti Zoro. Hanya saja,ia mengenakan jas hitam diatas kemejanya dan mengenakan dasi putih.

Sanji melihat Zoro,melambaikan tangan. Kemudian ia menggandeng tangan Zoro ketika Zoro menghampirinya. Zoro hanya tersenyum. Sanji melihat perubahan sikap Zoro. Biasanya marimo ini akan membalas sapaannya atau sekedar berkata 'hn'.

"Ada sesuatu yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Sanji. Zoro menggeleng. Sanji jadi agak kuatir melihatnya.

"Ayolah,kau bisa memberitahuku."

Zoro menatap wajah Sanji yang terlihat mengkhawatirkannya untuk beberapa saat,kemudian menggeleng untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Aku...tidak apa-apa."

"Aku tahu ada yang kau pikirkan."

Zoro terhenyak. Kenapa si pirang satu ini dapat melihat kedalam dirinya seperti membaca buku?atau melihat melalui kaca? Sanji semakin khawatir saat Zoro tidak menjawab.

"Apa kau menyesal bertunangan denganku?" Mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil alphard Sanji sekarang. Zoro terlihat terkejut,kemudian menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"Kumohon jangan berbohong padaku Zoro,a-aku tahu ada yang salah. Beritahu aku,kumohon."

Sanji benar-benar terlihat sedih sekarang,ia tahu bahwa ia terlalu cepat melamar Zoro,tapi ia tidak dapat menahan rasa yang ia miliki. Dan ia ingin mengakhirkan rasa itu di pelaminan. Mengakhirkan rasa cinta monyet dan memulai cinta sejati. Zoro memandang Sanji selama beberapa saat sebelum membuka mulutnya.

"Aku..aku teringat dengan orangtuaku. Apa yang akan mereka katakan? Tapi,mereka sudah meninggal. Apa mereka akan setuju?apa mereka akan setuju dengan..dengan keputusanku menerimamu?"

Pandangan Sanji melunak. Ia juga sempat merasakan hal sama dengan Zeff. Tapi ternyata tanpa diduganya,Zeff berkata kepadanya,"kau sudah bukan seorang anak kecil yang dulu masih merengek kepadaku minta diajarkan memasak. Sekarang kau sudah menjadi pemuda mandiri yang mengatur hidupmu sendiri. Aku tidak bisa mengatur hidupmu lagi. Jika kau berpikir bahwa Zoro adalah satu-satunya yang ada di hatimu,maka pergilah. Dapatkanlah ia. Aku selalu mendukungmu. Jika kau bahagia,maka aku juga bahagia.",kemudian ia memeluk putra tunggalnya itu,yang akan melanjutkan seluruh mimpinya. Baginya,Sanji adalah satu-satunya tujuan hidupnya setelah ia ditinggal mati oleh istrinya. Sanji tersenyum,kemudian balas memeluk ayahnya.

Kemudian,ia melamar Zoro pada malam itu,disaksikan oleh seluruh awak Thousand Sunny dan beberapa pasangan yang ikut bertepuk tangan disekitar mereka.

Sanji menatap Zoro sambil tersenyum,kemudian ia menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Zoro,menghilangkan jarak diantara mereka. Setelah melepasnya,Zoro sudah membalas senyum Sanji. Sanji mengelus rambut Zoro dengan perlahan.

"Jangan khawatir,aku yakin mereka menginginkan yang terbaik,dan aku akan meyakinkan mereka bahwa akulah yang terbaik untukmu."

Zoro tersenyum,kemudian mencium Sanji lagi. Mereka berciuman selama beberapa saat.

Setelah itu,Sanji mengendarai mobilnya ke makam orangtua Zoro. Mereka berkendara dalam diam. Selewat beberapa waktu, Sanji mengerem di depan sebuah pemakaman umum. Mereka turun dari mobil dan berjalan masih dalam diam. Sanji mengikuti Zoro yang membawa buket bunga,melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke makam orangtua Zoro.

Tiba-tiba Zoro berhenti di salah satu makam yang berdampingan dan berlutut di depannya. Sanji mengikuti gerakannya,kemudian melipat tangan di depan dadanya,berdoa. Zoro menaruh buket bunga itu di depan makam orangtuanya dan berdoa seperti Sanji.

'Ayah,Ibu,pria yang berdiri di sampingku adalah tunanganku. Apakah kalian setuju?selama ini aku kesepian ditinggal oleh kalian berdua,tapi dialah yang mengisi adalah orang yang sangat kusayangi,tapi tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan kalian,',Zoro berkata dalam hati,'Ayah,Ibu,aku merindukan kalian. Tolong restui anakmu ini. Semoga kalian bisa bahagia dengan calon yang kupilih,sebab aku sangat bahagia. Aku menyayangi kalian berdua,tidurlah dengan damai.' Zoro mengakhiri doanya. Saat ia menoleh ke sampingnya,Sanji juga baru selesai berdoa. Kemudian mereka berdua berdiri. Zoro mengamit tangan Sanji. Sanji agak kaget dengan kejadian tidak biasa ini. Kemudian mereka berjalan meninggalkan makam orangtua Zoro. Mereka kembali naik ke mobil dan kembali ke apartemen Zoro.

Sesampainya di kamar Zoro,cahaya senja mulai mengintip dari jendela balkon,menyinari kamar itu. Sanji menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa. Zoro ikut duduk.

"Tadi..kau bilang apa pada ayah dan ibuku?" Tanya Zoro pada Sanji,tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya.

Sanji tersenyum kemudian berdiri. Berdehem sok puitis,

"..'Izinkan saya mengambil Zoro dari tangan anda. Saya akan membahagiakan dan melindunginya sekuat yang saya bisa. Jika Zoro sendirian,biarkanlah saya menjadi keluarga yang akan menemaninya,yang pertama dan satu-satunya sejak kalian pergi meninggalkannya. Izinkan kami menikah. Restui saya dan anak anda. Saya berjanji tidak akan pernah menyakitinya.'.."

Zoro tersenyum bahagia,ia ikut berdiri dan memandang Sanji. Ia mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sanji, sementara tangan Sanji melingkari pinggangnya. Rambut itu,mata itu,bibir itu,ia sangat menyukai pemandangan yang dilihat oleh matanya. Sanji menempelkan hidungnya dengan hidung Zoro, sebelum bibir mereka bersatu. Lidah Sanji mencari izin untuk memasuki mulut Zoro,yang disambut dengan hangat. Lidah Sanji bertemu dan berduel untuk beberapa saat dengan lidah Zoro,menikmati kehangatan yang ditawarkan. Ketika melepaskan diri,mereka agak terengah-engah. Sinar matahari senja menyiram tubuh mereka. Sanji memeluk Zoro dengan erat dan berbisik di telinganya.

"Ayo,kita menikah."

XXXX skipskip XXXX

Malam hari,

Sanji sedang mendengarkan Zoro mandi,membayangkan air yang turun dari kulit tan-nya. Ia baru saja selesai menyiapkan makan malam untuknya dan Zoro,dan sekarang,ia sedang berada di depan kamar mandi,mendengarkan dengan mesum. Tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka dan menampakkan Zoro yang membawa baju kotor dengan tangan kanannya. Tangan kirinya memegangi handuk putih yang melingkari pinggangnya. Selain handuk itu,ia tidak memakai apa-apa lagi. Memamerkan dada bidang dan tubuh yang seksi dengan air yang menetes-netes untuk Sanji nikmati. Mendadak Sanji ingin sekali jadi air.

Sanji hanya bisa menelan ludah karena dua alasan. Satu,tubuh Zoro yang menggoda iman itu,dan kedua,ia ke-gap sedang mencuri dengar (kalau bisa,ia ingin mencuri lihat) pacarnya mandi. Zoro mengeluarkan suara batuk kecil.

"Nah,ketahuan ngintip. Dasar koki cinta mesum."

Sanji tersenyum salting sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Tidak mengintip,hanya memastikan kau tidak menghabiskan air,"

Zoro mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Kau bisa menggunakan shower."

"Yah,apalah itu. Makan malam sudah siap,cepat pakai baju."

Sanji tidak tahan melihat si marimo ini berparade keliling kamar dengan telanjang. Rasanya ia ingin mendorong Zoro ke tempat tidur itu,melakukan hal-hal 'suci' (menurut Sanji) sampai pagi.

"Iya,tunggu sebentar," kata Zoro sambil pergi ke kamar tidurnya. Ia mengambil kaus hitam polos dan boxer hijau tua favoritnya. Sanji ingin mengambil rokok kesayangannya,tapi Zoro tidak pernah memperbolehkan ia merokok saat sedang bersamanya. Bisa-bisa ia ditendang keluar dari apartemen Zoro. Akhirnya Sanji pergi ke ruang makan (yang digabung dengan ruang tamu) dan menunggu sambil memperhatikan sekitar kamar apartemen Zoro. Zoro baru saja keluar dari kamar dan bergabung dengan Sanji di meja makan kecil berbentuk bundar. Ia menarik kursi coklat yang serasi dengan meja makannya dan berusaha melihat lebih jelas apa makan malamnya dan Sanji. "Eeh?kenapa kita hanya makan ramen?" Protes Zoro. Biasanya koki ini akan memasakkan makanan enak untuknya. Sekarang yang tersaji di meja hanyalah dua ramen instan. "Kau yang terlalu miskin! Aku tidak bisa menemukan bahan yang bisa dimasak di dapurmu. Hanya ada dua ramen instan ini. makanlah! Oh,setelah ini kita akan pergi belanja,jadi ganti bajumu setelah selesai. Oke?" Kata Sanji, berusaha menahan sabar atas komentar tunangannya yang kurang a-eh,maksudnya cukup berterimakasih.

Zoro menggerutu,tapi akhirnya ia makan juga karena perutnya memprotes minta diisi. Saat makan,Zoro melayangkan beberapa 'pujian' atas betapa rajinnya si koki cinta yang dibalas dengan tendangan 'halus,penuh kasih sayang' versi Sanji. Akhirnya mereka selesai makan dengan gerutuan dari keduanya. "Aku mau mandi dulu,jangan mengintip." Kata Sanji kepada Zoro. Zoro mencibir. "Tidak usah terlalu percaya diri. Seperti aku tidak ada kerjaan saja." Sanji terkikik sebelum menutup pintu kamar mandi di belakangnya. Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara air mengalir. Zoro menghela nafas,kemudian berjalan kembali menuju kamarnya untuk ganti baju. Sekarang ia memakai kaus putih dengan jaket hijau dan celana jeans hitam. Ia mengambil handphonenya dan berjalan ke balkon. 'Untung sekarang sudah libur,' katanya dalam hati. 'Jadi aku dan Sanji bisa menikmati waktu bersama lebih banyak. Oh iya,aku sudah merencanakan pernikahanku dengannya 2 bulan lagi..berarti awal desember aku sudah sibuk mempersiapkan pernikahan dan lain-lain. Syukurlah,kita libur sampai akhir tahun baru.' Plookk,tiba-tiba,handuk basah menyerang kepala Zoro. Zoro langsung melempar handuk itu,mendengar suara Sanji yang tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Kau..." Zoro memelototi Sanji,"rambutku jadi basah kan! Dasar menyebalkan!" Teriak Zoro. Sanji memegangi perutnya sambil mengangkat tangan tanda menyerah. "Maaf,maaf.." Zoro meninju pundak Sanji. "Habis wajahmu lucu sekali..aku jadi tidak tahan." Zoro agak blushing. Maksudnya tidak tahan...?

"Yap. Ayo kita berangkat." Sanji menarik tangan Zoro,meyeretnya keluar dari apartemen ke mobil miliknya. "Memangnya tadi kau sedang memikirkan apa?" Tanya Sanji ketika mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil alphard miliknya,sedikit tertawa,"kelihatannya serius sekali."

"Huh. Tidak memikirkan apa-apa."

"Pasti kau memikirkanku."

Zoro memukul Sanji dengan satu tangan. Sanji hanya tertawa.

"Baiklah!kita ke supermarket Supergrand!" Kata Sanji kegirangan seperti anak kecil. Zoro menghela nafas. Sanji sangat senang pada apapun yang berbau masakan (author:saya juga! #gakmaukalah). Zoro hanya bisa melirik pacarnya yang mulai menjalankan mobil sambil bersenandung kecil,wajahnya menyiratkan kebahagiaan tersendiri. Alhasil,Zoro jadi ikut tersenyum.

Mereka berbelanja di supermarket,membeli persediaan makanan yang menurut Sanji bisa buat makan 10 hari,sementara dalam hati Zoro,'ini bisa untuk dua bulan!' Tapi dia hanya diam dan menonton Sanji meloncat-loncat ketika diberi potongan harga. Orang-orang disekitar jadi menontonnya dan Sanji. Zoro menutup wajah dengan malu. "Oi,bisakah kita selesaikan ini lalu pulang?" Tanya Zoro,mulai tidak tahan dengan ketidaknyamanan ini. Sanji hanya menoleh sebentar dan mengangguk kecil kemudian mulai heboh kembali. Akhirnya dengan paksaan Zoro,mereka kembali berada di dalam Alphard Sanji dan pulang ke apartemen Zoro. Ketika kembali, mereka bersusah payah membawa belanjaan ke kamar Zoro. Setelah sampai di kamarnya,Zoro menghembuskan nafas lega dan menjatuhkan dirinya di atas sofa. Sanji hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan pacarnya sambil menyusun semua makanan yang beru mereka beli ke lemari dan kulkas dapur Zoro. Zoro berdiri kemudian berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. "Mau kemana kau?" Tanya Sanji. "Panggilan alam," sahut Zoro acuh. Sanji terkikik.

Beberapa menit kemudian,Zoro keluar dari kamar mandi,hanya untuk menemui Sanji yang sedang berbicara dengan seorang wanita berambut hitam di pintu. Bahkan Sanji memegang tangan wanita itu! Zoro geram. Ia baru meninggalkan Sanji selama kurang dari lima menit,tapi Sanji sudah menggoda cewek. Dan lagi,siapa dia? Zoro tidak pernah mengenal wanita satu ini.

"Tentu saja,Robin-chwan,aku yakin dia akan senang! Terima kasih banyak." Zoro mendengar Sanji berbicara. Zoro berjalan ke arah pintu,berusaha meredam emosi. "Wah,kelihatannya seru sekali. Boleh aku bergabung?" Tanya Zoro seraya melemparkan death glare kepada si Robin ini. Robin hanya tersenyum mengerti kemudian berpaling pada Sanji,yang tersenyum tidak enak. "Baiklah,Sanji-san,mungkin dua minggu lagi baru bisa dicetak. Aku akan datang lagi untuk membahas desainnya." Setelah itu dia tersenyum ke arah Sanji dan Zoro dan pergi.

"Apa-apaan kau marimo? Bukan begitu caranya memperlakukan wanita!" Kata Sanji dengan kilat mata pecinta-wanita. "Kalau begitu kejar saja dia." Kata Zoro dingin. "Toh,kau lebih tertarik padanya kan?ayo,kejarlah." Kata Zoro lagi. Sanji mangangkat alis,"ada apa denganmu?" "Tidak ada apa-apa." Jawab Zoro,masih dengan nada dingin yang tadi. Sanji memeluk Zoro. Yang dipeluk tidak memberikan respon,hanya berdiri. Tidak membalas tapi tidak memberontak. Tangan Sanji mengelilingi pinggang Zoro. Kemudian,Sanji mencium pipi Zoro. Zoro hanya berdiri diam. Sanji mulai menyusuri pipi Zoro dan sampai ke bibirnya. Sanji mencium Zoro dengan nafsu. Ia menyedot bibir bawah Zoro,yang akhirnya jatuh ke dalam pesona si koki-cinta dan mendesah nikmat. Zoro mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sanji,membalas ciuman Sanji dengan bersemangat. Sanji menjatuhkan tubuh Zoro ke tempat tidur,masih menciuminya. Zoro yang menutup mata dan menikmati ciuman bernafsu dari Sanji,akhirnya mulai membuka matanya. Tepat ketika Zoro membuka mata,Sanji melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Zoro dengan suara 'pop' yang agak keras dan mulai menciumi leher milik Zoro,membuat tanda kepemilikan. Zoro merintih kecil. "Aah...ah! Ungh..San-sanji!" Zoro mendesah geli ketika Sanji menjilat dan menghisap 'sweet-spot' miliknya. Jaket hijau yang sedari tadi dikenakan Zoro sudah meninggalkan tubuhnya. Sanji menyelipkan tangan kebawah kaus hitam yang dipakai Zoro dan mengusap-ngusap punggung Zoro sambil menjilati leher Zoro. Zoro makin mendesah karena kehangatan tangan Sanji di kulit sensitif miliknya. Zoro menaikkan badannya ke atas agar bertemu dengan badan Sanji,mengusap bagian depan celana Sanji dengan miliknya sendiri. Ia dapat merasakan betapa terangsangnya mereka saat ini. tiba-tiba, Sanji melepaskan diri. Zoro menatap Sanji,langsung ke mata berwarna biru miliknya. Sanji balas menatap Zoro,wajahnya menyiratkan keraguan walaupun masih jelas ada nafsu di mata yang harusnya berwarna biru cerah itu. Warnyanya menggelap. "Apa..apa kau siap,Zoro?" Tanya Sanji perlahan. Zoro tidak menjawab. Dalam hatinya ia menginginkan lebih dari ini,tapi ini juga pengalaman pertamanya. Kalau jujur..ia memang takut. Zoro memandang Sanji yang terbaring di atasnya dengan tidak yakin. Tapi ia tidak ingin membuat wajah tampan itu kecewa karenanya. Sanji menyadari hal itu. Kemudian menurunkan wajahnya ke dahi Zoro,menciumnya ringan. "Tidak apa-apa. Kau tahu,aku bisa menunggu. Lagipula,aku ingin pertama kali kita melakukan itu,kita melakukannya dengan benar-benar siap." Kata Sanji sambil tersenyum lembut ke pemuda yang ada di bawahnya. Zoro bimbang. Apakah ia akan melakukannya sekarang,ataukah nanti?

Continue


End file.
